The Reign of Nate
by Geo Soul
Summary: Nate's 'average' life takes an interesting turn of events when he's suddenly thrusted into a quest to save both the Human and Yo-Kai worlds. *If you've read the Reign stories, you know what's gonna happen in the future*


**Red: Yada yada yada, you all know how this shit works, we give certain characters from a certain series a Harem, and this time around it's Nate's turn. This is essentially a fusion of the anime and manga.**

* * *

We see our 13 year old protagonist Nate in his bedroom watching one of the loudest people on YouTube with the famous line of 'Cowa-fucking-piece-of-dog-shit'.

"Ha!" Nate laughed as he fell off his bed and hit his head "Ow" He groaned as He heard a Crack of Thunder outside "Damn Rain So much for my date with Katie" Nate groaned

"Keep it down I'm to sleep" Jibanyan spoke from under the Bed

"Sorry." Nate spoke as he stood up And Stretched. "Wonder what's for Lunch" He said quietly

*Downstairs*

Nate walked down the stairs "Hey Mom what's for lunch?" He said while turning a corner as he saw his mom with a Gloomy expression sitting at the kitchen table "Mom?"

She slowly looked up "What's the use in Making Lunch it'll all go to Waste" She said in a Gloomy Bored tone it rained harder outside

"This Isn't Right" Nate muttered as Whisper appeared next to him.

"Oh what's not right?"

"Mom's Acting all Emo for Some Reason There has to be a Yo-kai Involved!" Nate exclaimed as He used the Watch the Scan the area all While whisper Shook his Head

"Oh Nate There's No Yo-kai That Makes people Act Emo Your Mother is Obviously Just Depressed Over the Rain" Whisper spoke as Nate Found The Problem.

"Wrong Again Sperm Boy"

"No oh no no no You found Me" Drizzelda Spoke with a Sigh

*DRIZZELDA-Rank C Water Attribute Charming Tribe*

"Wha!" Whisper Exclaimed he pulled out the Yo-kai Pad. *In a terrible attempt to be non discrete* "Yes Just as I thought its uhhhhhh Oh yeah Our Old friend Drizzelda!" He said in an embarrassed tone As Nate gave an Annoyed Look

"Hello Again Nate I'm sorry for Being a Burden as always" Drizzelda sighed in her usual self Doubting Tone as the rain fell harder

"Drizzelda why'd you Inspirit my Mom?" He asked as she gave a sigh and started to softly cry "What's wrong?" He asked softly

"Ray'O Light and I broke up" She muttered softly as a Loud Crack of thunder was Heard that Lightly Shook the House

"Woah!" Nate exclaimed before falling on his butt

"I'm such a Failure of A Girlfriend Its all my Fault we Broke up!" She sobbed loudly As Nate stood up and hugged her gently.

"Hey now it's OK" Nate whispered softly into her ear as she shuffled and hugged him back nervously "Now tell me what happened" He said to the depressing Yo-Kai as she gave a sigh that was sad and adorable and just made you want to give her a hug until she was happy

"It started Yesterday" She began

*Flashback*

We see Drizzelda waiting by a Tree without her umbrella hat on her head As she had Lost it a while back

"Oh where is he?" She muttered sadly in her usual tone as a poodle moth flew down onto her lap. making her smile and gently pet the furry bug as the rain stopped falling. Several minutes passed by

"I'm here"

She looked up and saw Ray'o light with a sad look on his face as he landed on the ground with a loud Thud "Ray." she said while walking up to him with a small smile on her face as he looked up at her Sadly

"Drizzelda…we need to talk." He spoke in a sad voice as she gave a confused look

"What is it?" she said as he looked her in the eye and cried a bit. as He explained himself, his voice breaking a bit with each word.

*End flashback*

"Sounds like he was upset from doing it." Nate said as she cried harder and it rained Harder with lightning hitting the road making them jump and getting Drizzelda to cling to Nate. tightly "C-Can't breathe!" he stammeres before she let go and wiped her eyes several times before calming down with her eyes being even redder than before

"To make matters worse I lost my hat a few months ago and I've been completely soaked." she sobbed lightly as they were now in his bedroom

"Hmmm I got it!" He said as as he went over to his Drawer and rummaged through it "Found it!" He said taking out an Umbrella Hat that was baby blue instead of red, he went Over And Placed it on her head after adjusting it a bit. "And there." he said as she gave a small Blush

"Uh…t-thanks." she stammered with a red face

*Later*

"You feel better?" Nate asked Drizzelda who was looking Away with a box of tissues and an empty gallon tub of mint chocolate chip ice cream that she somehow had Gotten out of Nowhere

"A little, I guess." she said with a small sniffle and a smile as she leaned her head on his shoulder

*The next Day*

Nate yawned as he woke up to a Flooded Room "W-What the?!" he stammered as he fell out of Bed and saw Jibanyan on his desk giggling Until he fell In the Water "Whisper what the Hell Happened!?" Nate exclaimed

"It would seem That Drizzelda Causes Rain in her Sleep" He groaned while looked for his tablet

*Yawn!* "What's going on?" Drizzelda Yawn as The Water Drained from the Room and her Robe Slipped Slightly down her shoulder. making Nate Blush from seeing a bit of her breast. "Oh no no no no I'm sorry!" She said as she covered herself with a look of pure embarrassment As Nate Passed Out

-End-

Nate was yawning as he finally finished drying his floor from the Drizzelda incident that happened a few days prior "Finally Clean" He said while rubbing his forehead

"Nyice one Nyate" Jibanyan Said as he Ate a Choco Bar

"Yeah yeah."

*THUD!*

"What was that!?" Both of them said as smoke in the closet and filled the bedroom until Whisper opened the window

"I wonder she's OK?" He said with a Cough as the room aired out As the Power Went out

"Shit." Nate said as he fell onto the Floor and hit his head. "Ow. Whisper, Jibanyan, where are you guys?" he groaned as a small light flooded the room, soon being revealed as the Yo-Kai-Pad.

"Whatever caused the Blackout must've came from the Closet" The Ghost butler groaned as Nate stood up, his eyes slowly adjusting to the darkness

"Let's go guys into the Closet!" He declared

"Do we have too?" Jibanyan whimpered

"No duh Hidabat could be in danger!" Nate exclaimed as Whisper and Jibanyn Sighed Nate reached for the closet handle and opened it

"…"

"Hidabat?" He called out softly as HF stepped in only to fall into a deep Hole and landed on his face after several minutes "Ow" He groaned as Whisper and Jibanyan climbed down a ladder

"You OK Nate?" Whisper asked as he helped him up

"Yeah. Where are we?"

"I think we're in your closet" Jibanyan Said with wide eyes as he looked around and saw Nothing at all

"Hidabat you in here!" Nate called out, his voice echoing for half an hour as they stumbled around in the darkness until they ran into something which was a Door made of solid steel "A Door?" Nate slowly turned the handle and opened the door, revealing another room filled with darkness

"What's in here?" He muttered softly as Jibanyan his behind his Leg "What is this place?"

"I don't knyow Nyate but it's Creepy down Here!" He cried out In fear as they saw a Faint Light in the distance

"Look Over there!" Whisper Shouted using his Yo-kai Pad for Light while Nate used his watch as they charged Forward nervously

As the light vanished Nate Scanned Around and Saw A Large Light Bulb With Spider Legs and Yokel Teeth "Ho Hum Ho Ya Found Me!" It screeched

"Whisper who is this Guy?" Nate asked as Whisper was Searching Through the Pad.

"Hmmm Ah Ha! His Name is Ovabrite!"

*Ovabrite Rank C Eerie Tribe*

"Ovabrite is The cause of Many Power Outages He's The One that Makes everyone Go How did my Power go Out when I just Paid the Bill?" Whisper said as Ovabrite jumped Down from the Wall he was apparently on

"All right Bulb brain spill it What did you do to Hidabat!" Jibanyan growled

"Hidabat? Why I'll Never Tell!"

"Then I'll Make you PAWS OF FURY NYANYANAYANAYANYA!" Jibanyan yelled as he charged Him with his Attack but was instantly knocked out by a bolt of electricity powerful enough to have been thrown by Ash's Pikachu. "Ugh Alright Nyate Tag out" He groaned with an arm up

"Right and I Know Just Who to Call! COME ON OUT MY FRIEND CALLING ROBANYAN YO-KAI MEDAL DO YOUR THING!"

*SUMMONING TOUGH!*

"Gruff stuff! Rough bluff! Red ban, jacket stand, bling blang, Tough!"

"Robonyan!"

The Yo-Kay robot cat appeared and landed on the ground

"Alright Robanyan Make Ovabrite talk!"

"With Pleasure I am Equipped with over 9000 Interrogation Techniques!" He said before getting hit by an electricity bolt. "That kind of attack only makes me stronger." Robanyan said as his eyes glowed as a Pair of Large metal Hands Grabbed Ovabrite "Prepare to face my Ultimate Interrogation Technique!" Robanyan Said as He pulled out a Feather. and started to tickle Him. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"T-T-THIS WON'T WORK!" He giggled as Robanyan Produced Several more feathers, and a puppy which started licking the Yo-Kai "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! ALRIGHT ALRIGHT I'LL TALK! I hid her in this room!" He said before being dropped, still laughing from the puppy licking him as he slowly picked himself up and led them to a glowing orb concealed by several thick blankets and destroyed it, lighting up the room and revealing it to be the size of a warehouse filled with enough stuff to make thousands of nerdgasms happen. "SURPRISE!" It screeched before disappearing as Robanyan turned to Nate. "Mission complete." he said as Hidabat walked in the area perfectly fine but really tired and covering herself with her wings

"Hidabat are you OK?"

"Yes My clothes burnt off when the power went off so I called Ovabrite go help me restore it" She coughed out softly with her fur turning red from Nate's Gaze which was soon covered by his hands

"Come on let's get you out of here" She muttered as Jibanyan tripped on a cord cutting the lights back on, making the lights flicker before shutting off

*Later*

"Okay, finally made it out." Nate sighed as he fell on the floor in relief.

"Oh and Nate Ovabrite wanted me to give you this" Hidabat said as she held out Ovabrite's Medal in her mouth

"Oh thanks I guess" He said with a red face and a blush from a few moments ago

*The next day*

Nate yawned as he tried to sit up but was unable to "Huh?" Nate looked down and blushed like a bomb when he saw Drizzelda and Hidabat cuddling against him "Uuhhhh" Nate felt a warm stream of blood leave his nose as he passed out


End file.
